Insurance products directed at protecting income of insured members are typically income replacement products or benefits. These products insure the policyholders or insured persons with respect to a fixed percentage of their salaries, for example, 75% of their salaries. These products generally do not take into consideration any performance related bonuses that may have been earned by the member.